Quotes for PJO
by kaguragrl16
Summary: Quotes for PJO. Sad. Funny. Romantic. And Memorable.
1. Quotes

**All rights reserved to Rick Riordan**

Percy Jackson: "Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" ~ The Last Olympian

* * *

Chiron: "A hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve." ~ Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians: The Ultimate Guide

* * *

Grover Underwood: "The gods _really_ don't appreciate people sitting in their thrones. I mean like turn-you-into-ashes don't appreciate it." ~ The Last Olympian

* * *

Annabeth Chase: "I am never ever going to make things easy for you. Get used to it." ~ **The Last Olympian**

* * *

"Oh, come on!' Percy complained. 'I get a little nosebleed and I wake up the entire earth? That's not fair!" ~** The Blood of Olympus**

* * *

Tyson: "You are not dead. I like it when you are not dead." **~ The Son of Neptune**

* * *

Thalia Grace: "I survive all those battles, and I get defeated by a chunk of rock!" ~ **The Last Olympian**

* * *

Nico di Angelo: "Not giving people a second thought...that can be dangerous." **~ The House of Hades**

* * *

Bianca di Angelo: "We've got no one but each other." ~** The Titan's Curse**

* * *

Jason Grace: "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not stupid." **~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Piper McLean: "Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible. It just means that you're brave enough to stand up and do what's needed."** ~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Leo Valdez: "Survive first. Figure out crayon drawing of destiny later."** ~ The Lost Hero**

* * *

Hazel Levesque: "What is a chicken nugget?" **~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Percy Jackson: "Hey, I'm a Poseidon kid," he said. "I can't drown. And neither can my pancakes." **~ The Blood of Olympus**


	2. Conversation Quotes

Zoe/Grover: "Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."  
Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"  
Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"  
"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french  
fries." **~ The Titan's Curse**

* * *

Leo/Piper: "Gaea?" Leo shook his head. "Isn't that Mother Nature? She's supposed to have, like, flowers in her hair and birds singing around her and dear and rabbits doing her laundry."  
"Leo, that's Snow White," Piper said. **The Lost Hero**

* * *

Jason/Percy/Annabeth: "I could have killed you."  
"Or I could have killed you," Percy said.  
Jason shrugged. "If there'd been an ocean in Kansas, maybe."  
"I don't need an ocean—"  
"Boys," Annabeth interrupted, "I'm sure you both would've been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, you need some rest." **~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Leo/Calypso: "You're that lady," Leo said. "The one who was named after Caribbean music."  
Her eyes glinted murderously. "Caribbean music."  
"Yeah. Reggae?" Leo shook his head. "Merengue? Hold on, I'll get it."  
He snapped his fingers. "Calypso!" **~ The House of Hades**

* * *

Percy/Nico: "We need music," Nico said. "How's your singing?"  
"Um, no. Can't you just, like, tell it to open? You're the son of Hades and all."  
"It's not so easy. We need music."  
I was pretty sure if I tried to sing, all I would cause was an avalanche.** ~ The Last Olympian**

* * *

Frank/Leo: "Okay," Frank relented. "Sure." He frowned at his fingers, trying to pull them out of the trap. "Uh, how do you—"  
Leo chuckled. "Man, you've never seen those before? There's a simple trick to getting out."  
Frank tugged again with no luck. Even Hazel was trying not to laugh.  
Frank grimaced with concentration. Suddenly, he disappeared. On the deck where he'd been standing, a green iguana crouched next to an empty set of Chinese handcuffs.  
"Well done, Frank Zhang," Leo said dryly, doing his impression of Chiron the centaur. "That is exactly how people beat Chinese handcuffs. They turn into iguanas." **~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Percy/Frank: "Save yourselves!" Percy warned. "It is too late for us!"  
Then he gasped and pointed to the spot where Frank was hiding. "Oh, no! Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"  
Nothing happened.  
"I _said_," Percy repeated, "Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!" **~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Leo/Percy: "What if we promoted, like, Adidas shoes?' Percy wondered. 'Would that make Nike mad enough to show up?" Leo smiled nervously. Maybe he and Percy did share something else – a stupid sense of humour. "Yeah, I bet that would totally be against her sponsorship deal. THOSE ARE NOT THE OFFICIAL SHOES OF THE OLYMPICS! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" **~ The Blood of Olympus**


	3. Nico di Angelo Quotes

**Nico di Angelo:** "Then she did something so unexpected Nico would later think he dreamed it. She walked up to Nico, who was standing to one side in the shadows, as usual. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently into the firelight. 'We had one home,' she said. 'Now we have two.' She gave Nico a big hug and the crowd roared with approval. For once, Nico didn't feel like pulling away. He buried his face in Reyna's shoulder and blinked the tears out of his eyes." **~ The Blood of Olympus**

* * *

** Nico/Will:** "Nico scowled. 'It's none of your business, but I don't belong. That's obvious. No one wants me. I'm a child of –'  
'Oh, please.' Will sounded unusually angry. 'Nobody at Camp Half-Blood ever pushed you away. You have friends – or at least people who would like to be your friend. You pushed yourself away. If you'd get your head out of that brooding cloud of yours for once –" **~ The Blood of Olympus**

* * *

**Nico/Percy:** "For a long time,' Nico said, 'I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know.' Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico.

'You –'

'Yeah,' Nico said. 'You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys.'

'You … so you mean –'

'Right.'

Annabeth's grey eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile.

'Wait,' Percy said. 'So you mean –'

'Right,' Nico said again. 'But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now … you're cute, but you're not my type.'

'I'm not your type … Wait. So –'

'See you around, Percy,' Nico said." **~ The Blood of Olympus**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo:** "Nico strode forward. The enemy army fell back before him like he radiated death, which of course he did.  
Through the face guard of his skull-shaped helmet, he smiled. "Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?"  
"Son of Hades." Kronos spit on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?"  
"Your death," Nico said, "would be great for me."  
"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."  
Nico drew his sword-three feet of wicked sharp Stygian iron, black as a nightmare. "I don't agree." ~ The Last Olympian

**Nico di Angelo:** "No,' Nico said. 'Getting a second life is one thing. Making it a better life, that's the trick.' As soon as he said it, Nico realized he could've been talking about himself. He decided not to bring that up." ~ The Blood of Olympus

**Nico di Angelo:** "Images flashed through his mind. He saw Nico and his sister on a snowy mountain cliff in Maine, Percy Jackson protecting them from the manticore. Percy's sword gleamed in the dark. He'd been the first demigod Nico had ever seen in action. Later at Camp Half-Blood, Percy took Nico by the arm, promising to keep his sister Bianca safe. Nico believed him. Nico looked into his sea-green eyes and though, How can he possibly fail? This is a real hero." **~ The House of Hades**


	4. Percabeth Quotes

"You drool in your sleep."

**~ The Lightning Thief**

* * *

We only came close to dying six or seven times which I thought was pretty good. A minute later Annabeth hit a slippery patch of moss and her foot slipped. Fortunately she found something else to put it against. Unfortunately that something was my face.

**~ The Sea of Monsters**

* * *

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me. "Be careful Seaweed Brain." She put her cap back on and vanished. I probably would have sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was was.

**~ The Battle of the Labyrinth**

* * *

"I hate it when people let me down, when things are temporary. I think that's why I want to be an architect."  
"To build something permanent," I said. "A monument to last a thousand years."

**~The Last Olympian**

* * *

Then she laughed for real, and put her hands around my neck. 'I am never, ever going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.'  
When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.  
I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, 'Well it's about time!'  
Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.  
'Oh, come on!' I complained. 'Is there no privacy?'  
'The lovebirds need to cool off!' Clarisse said with glee.  
'The canoe lake!' Conner Stoll shouted.  
With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red.  
We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.

**~ The Last Olympian**

* * *

I looked him in the eyes and hoped my threat would work. I know it seems ridiculous, a  
sixteen-year-old trying to stare down a fire-breathing giant. But I had battled some pretty  
serious monsters before. Plus, I'd bathed in the River Styx, which made me immune to most  
physical attacks. That should be worth a little street cred, right? Maybe Cacus had heard of  
me. Maybe he would tremble and whimper, Oh, Mr. Jackson. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!  
Instead he threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, I see! That was supposed to scare me!  
But alas, the only demigod who ever defeated me was Hercules himself."  
I turned to Annabeth and shook my head in exasperation. "Always Hercules. What is it  
with Hercules?"  
Annabeth shrugged. "He had a great publicist."

**~ The Demigod Diaries**

* * *

"Percy (to Annabeth): If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head, I'd pick you.  
Silena: Awww . . . Percy, that is so sweet!  
Annabeth: Shut up, Silena."

~ **The Demigod Files**

* * *

"Annabeth's face, her blond hair and gray eyes, the way she laughed, threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss whenever he did something stupid.  
She must have kissed me a lot, Percy thought."

**~ The Son of Neptune**

* * *

"I learned a long time ago: _Never_ bet against Annabeth."

**~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Very slowly using two fingers, Annabeth drew her dagger. Instead of dropping it, she tossed it as far as she could into the water.

Octavian made a squeaking sound. "What was that for? I didn't say _toss_ it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"

Annabeth tried for a dumb-blonde smile, like: _Oh, silly me._ Nobody who knew her would have been fooled. But Octavian seemed to buy it. He huffed in exasperation.

"You other two..." He pointed his blade a Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"

All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Percy stood on the dock, holding Annabeth's dagger.

"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced.

**~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Percy smiled at her - that sarcastic troublemaker smile that had annoyed her for years but eventually had become endearing. His sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as she remembered. His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. He looked even better than he had six months ago - tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular.

Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared.

**~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

"And," Annabeth continued, "it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were _twelve_, Percy. Can you believe that?"  
"No, he admitted. "So…you knew you liked me from that moment?"  
She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"  
"Okay, fine."  
She leaned in and kissed: him a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones.  
She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."  
Percy wanted to tell her the same thing, but it seemed too small a comment. While he had been on the Roman side, he'd kept himself alive almost solely by thinking of Annabeth. _I missed you_ didn't really cover that."

**~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

"It's okay," he said. "We're together." He didn't say _you're okay_, or _we're alive_. After all they'd been through over the last year, he knew that the most important thing was that they were together. She loved him for saying that.

**~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Whenever Percy stopped by to see Annabeth, she was so lost in thought that the conversation went something like this:  
Percy: 'Hey, how's it going?'  
Annabeth: 'Uh, no thanks.'  
Percy: 'Okay...have you eaten anything today?'  
Annabeth: 'I think Leo is on duty. Ask him.'  
Percy: 'So, my hair is on fire.'  
Annabeth: 'Okay, in a while.'

**~ The Mark of Athena**

* * *

"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."  
His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.  
"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above.  
"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"  
Nico's eyes widened. "But-"  
"Lead them!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"  
"I-I will."  
Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.  
Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.  
"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."  
Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall.  
"As long as we're together," she said.  
She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw sunlight far, far above- maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.  
Then Percy let go of his ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.

**~The Mark of Athena**

* * *

Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."  
She wasn't sure he could hear her—but if they died, she wanted those to be her last words.

~ **The House of Hades**

* * *

Annabeth's voice caught on the word friend. Percy was a lot more than that. Even boyfriend really didn't cover it. They'd been through so much together, at this point Percy was part of her-a sometimes annoying part, sure, but definitely a part she could not live without.

**~ The House of Hades**


	5. Deep Quotes That May Kill You (JK)

**Percy**: "Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." ~ **The Lightning Thief**

* * *

**Percy**: "If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself." ~ **The Lightning Thief**

* * *

**Percy**: "It's funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and fit them into their version of reality." ~ **The Lightning Thief**

* * *

**Grover**: "It's useless to lecture a human." ~ **The Lightning Thief**

* * *

**Percy**: "Almost everything strange washes up near Miami. " ~ **The Sea of Monsters**

* * *

**Grover**: "Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters." ~ **The Titan's Curse**

* * *

**Hephaestus**: "Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong." ~ **The Battle of the Labyrinth**

* * *

**Hera**: "Getting something and having the wits to use it...those are two different things." ~ **The Battle of the Labyrinth**

* * *

**Mars**: "Life is only precious because it ends, kid." ~ **The Son of Neptune**

* * *

** Nico**: "Percy is the most powerful demigod I've ever met. No offense to you guys but it's true." ~ **The Mark of Athena**

* * *

**Unknown**: "Remake the world, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world." ~ ?

* * *

**Hylla**: "No one can hate you with more intensity than someone who used to love you." ~ **The Blood of Olympus**


	6. Very-Well Quoted Conversation

**A/N**: Smashed quotes together into a conversation. Taken from both series: PJO and HoO.

* * *

PERCY: "Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"

Frank stumbled out of nowhere, making a big show of grabbing his throat. "Oh, no," he said, like he was reading from a teleprompter. "I am turning into a crazy dolphin."

'That's – that's fantastic! Dude!' Jason opened his arms for a hug, then froze.

"We need music," Nico said. "How's your singing?"

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth interrupted.

"Your death," Nico said, "would be great for me."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

LEO: "I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts"

Hazel put her face in her hands for a count of three. "Sounds about typical for us."

"Monkey!" Frank yelled.

CHIRON: "Out of every tragedy, " he said, "Comes new strength."

PERCY: "You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," I reminded him.

'Oh...' Frank said, like he'd just had his own daily happy thought.

PERCY: I looked at Thalia. "You're afraid of heights."

"Argh!" Thalia pushed me, and a shock went through my body that blew me backward. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"

PERCY: "Will you stop calling me that?"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

Frank heard a laugh behind him. He glanced back and couldn't believe what he saw. Nico di Angelo was actually smiling.

LEO: "Kiss me you fool."

Frank leaned away from him. "Excuse me?"

"Yay!" Tyson went around the couches and gave everyone a big hug—

…Long enough for it to get really awkward for Piper, though she said nothing.

Leo whistled appreciatively. "Man, you just wasted an _awesome_ entrance."

JASON: "Shut up, Valdez."

PERCY: I shifted uneasily.

"I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" Leo said. "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies _love_ a bad boy."

"Okay," Frank relented. "Sure."

Jason shrugged.

"I try very hard to be annoying," Leo said. "Don't insult my ability to annoy."

Jason cursed in Latin.

PERCY: I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh. I knelt next to Annabeth.

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

PERCY: I reached up and took Annabeth's hand.


End file.
